


Dinner Date

by Heroine_Lestrange



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroine_Lestrange/pseuds/Heroine_Lestrange
Summary: Jessica thwarts Victoria's murder plans and manages to score a date through the power of sheer frustration.
Relationships: Victoria (Twilight)/Jessica Stanley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Dinner Date

“Why are you following me?” Jessica loudly exclaimed as she quickly marched up to her stalker, still lurking in the shadows of a nearby building. “Look, I don’t know who you are but this is fifty shades of creepy so could you please cease and desist! "

The stalker slowly moved out of the shadows and into the glow of the street lights. She wasn't at all what Jessica had expected, with her messy red hair and flawless skin she was more model than potential mugger. 

“You smell…..delicious,” the redhead remarked as she took in the scent surrounding Jessica.

“Eww……..no. Why would you say something like that? It’s just so……..weird,” Jessica scrunched up her face in disgust. “I hate this town! No one can even act like a normal human being for more than 2 seconds!”

“I am not human and you won’t be alive for much longer, so I wouldn't worry if I were you,” the pale woman replied before moving further into Jessica’s personal space.

“Oh great, another Cullen? You people are not subtle at all. My cousin caught Alice sucking a deer dry last autumn, we all know about your families not-so-secret pointy tooth problem,” Jessica sighed in annoyance, crossing her arms to combat the evening chill setting in around them.

“My name is Victoria and I am not associated with the Cullen’s, I eat humans,” Victoria bared her teeth in her most menacing of poses, her red eyes reflecting brightly.

“Kinky but I didn’t really ask about your sex life. Also you should really work on your social skills because this is totes not appropriate for our level of acquaintanceship,” Jessica offered before turning to leave.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Victoria snarled in confusion, grasping at the petite brunettes hand to keep her in place.

“Where do you think? I’m going home because this conversation is all kinds of weird and I’m really not here for it,” she answered with a shrug, attempting to wriggle out of the vampires vice grip. “You are super clingy aren't you?”

“What is wrong with you?” Victoria asked, baffled by the girls behavior.

“Um no, you’re the one currently assaulting me and I’m friends with the sheriffs daughter so that’s a pretty bad move on your part,” Jessica glared back defiantly at the other girl.

“I. AM. TRYING. TO. KILL. YOU” Victoria explained slowly.

“ARE. YOU. ON. DRUGS?” Jessica retorted, matching the tone.

“AH! You are so infuriating!” Victoria snapped, letting go of the human and throwing her arms up in frustration.

“Yeah, I get that a lot,” Jessica nodded.

“I just wanted to suck your blood, I am so hungry,” the redhead sighed before slouching down in defeat.

“OH! You were hitting on me? Why didn’t you just say so?” Jessica exclaimed. “It’s probably the cultural difference right? Human and vampire relations are so complicated, at least that's what I’ve heard from Bella.”

“Wha……..no…….wait, WHAT?” Victoria flailed in an attempt to work out how the smaller girl had jumped to the insane conclusion that she was somehow proposing a romantic anything.

“It’s cool, I wasn’t rejecting you or anything but you send really mixed signals. So anyway, Friday at the Blue Cafe on 8th street?” Jessica offered with a small smile.

“.……….What is happening?” Victoria mumbled to herself.

“I’ll take that as a yes. We really have to work on your social skills,” Jessica said patting the other girl softly on the shoulder before leaving in the opposite direction. Leaving a distraught vampire in her wake.

* * *

“So I met this beautiful girl and she totally asked me out,” Jessica began as soon as Bella took the seat opposite her.

“Okay………Congratulations I guess? " Bella offered awkwardly, unsure as to the reaction expected from her.

“She is super gorgeous but there is the tiny problem of her being a vampire. A murdery type of vampire.”

“Wait……what’s her name?” Bella asked, hoping for the best but definitely anticipating the worst in Jessica’s answer.

“Victoria, she is physically flawless. She makes Rosalie look like a 4,” Jessica proudly stated.

“Jess….. she is less than a bit murdery and more like a bit genocidey,” Bella attempted to explain. “She kills a lot of people, like everyone……… all the time.”

“So you’re saying…..that she is driven, just like me,” Jessica nodded. “We are going to be such a power couple. I have to start planning, maybe even put together a vision board.”

“Jess, that’s not….” Bella started but the other brunette was already halfway through the cafeteria doors.

* * *

“I have a date tomorrow, with a human,” Victoria grumbled to her fellow coven members.

“Nice,” James offered her a high-five which she ignored, only for it to be taken by Laurent.

“I hate you both,” Victoria halfheartedly glared at the men before sighing. “She is cute though.”

“Aww, is our little serial killer in love?” Laurent cooed.

“I hate you even more.”

* * *


End file.
